


Eternal Home

by lightblade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblade/pseuds/lightblade
Summary: Two different people from two different worlds have to cast aside their differences and come together for the future of their world.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The year is now 3050. The world that we knew is long gone. The world has changed and evolved, or it was always there, the good and the evil, but the humans were not aware of it. We were always running after richness and power that we never realized that a power greater than all is residing right under our noses. The power of supernatural. As the time went on humans began to invent more nuclear weapons destroying humanity in the process. People began getting sick and the human race as we know was dwindling on extinction. 

That was when they came out. The werewolves or mostly known as wolf shifters, humans who can change into huge wolves, they took control of the world, built new hospitals with new healing technologies, saved the human race from extinction but also warned them to never try to take over the supernatural world for gaining power otherwise the remaining human race would face the consequences and be destroyed completely. They were too powerful, so the entire world signed a pact with them, even though the humans and werewolves reside together there were two systems that ran the world. The human continued there political system with Presidents and Prime Ministers and the werewolves and the rest of the supernatural world lived under the rule of the Head Alpha. 

Any supernatural related crime was immediately handed over to the Guardians, a police team for supernatural consisting of the most powerful supernatural beings. The Guardian Chief reported only to the Head Alpha and any crime by a supernatural being toward humans was punishable by death and the same goes for a human. When the werewolves came out to save the human world, they knew the humans couldn't resist to know the source of their power, long age and healing abilities and would soon try to capture and experiment on them, so the moment they signed the pact, they added the rule that any sort of experiment or treatment of the supernatural resulting in harm to the supernatural being would be punished by death.

The majority of the supernatural world was werewolves, even though there were vampires, and other were-shifters there numbers were few. Each race of supernatural had their own Pack Alpha but all of them were ruled by the Head Alpha of the werewolves. Also because the Head Alpha was never created or the position won over, the Head Alpha was always born with the power to control every living being on the earth, from trees to animals and humans to every supernatural being. One command from the Head Alpha and every living being on Earth would fall at his feet. A Head Alpha was always born when the current Head Alpha wants to step down from the position or die. Nobody knew why but that was how it has always been.

They can be born to anyone but the last three Head Alphas were born to the Ackles clan in Dallas. They were the oldest clan of the werewolves and very powerful in their own. A Head Alpha usually lives up to a thousand years or more, so a new Head Alpha does not get born every year. If a Head Alpha dies, the power he has over the living beings dies with him but if the Head Alpha decides to step down then he has to take a blood oath to never use that power again as long as he lives. Breaking of the blood oath would result in his death as well as the death of the person on whom the power was used. 

Alpha Alan Ackles watched his second son Jensen Ackles packing his bags with utmost care. At just 18 years, he was still so young, and considering his werewolves genetics, he was a cub. Alan's grandfather, James Ackles was the current Head Alpha. His father John Ackles and mother Mary Ackles had died fighting a vicious clan of vampires who were about to attack the human city. His family has always saved humans and the humans knew it. The entire USA was in their debt and even in the human world, people knew who John and Mary Ackles were. Alan was just 5 years old at that time. After his parents death, he was brought up by his grandfather and when he grew up, he mated Donna Ackles, a beautiful beta. Their first son was Josh Ackles who was born very late into their mateship. For many years people thought the Ackles clan would die with Alan, but then they had three kids, Josh was the oldest and ten years older than Jensen and Mackenzie was there little angel who was five years younger than Jensen. 

When Jensen Ackles was born, he was born in his human form, contrary to every other werewolf children who were born as wolf and remain in their wolf form for their first year. Jensen did not cry when he came to the world, he let out a howl, that shook the entire State. The healer fell to her knees as well as Alan himself bowed his head to the next Head Alpha. James Ackles had come running to the birthing room, after feeling the power trying to bend his head in acknowledgement to that power. Only after Jensen stopped howling that people felt the pressure gone. James held Jensen in his hands and bowed his head to new Head Alpha and Jensen had started giggling as if he was playing a very funny game. Then he had immediately shifted to his wolf form and tried to bury himself under his great grandfather's hand. James had chuckled at antics of the most powerful being on the earth. 

Alan chuckled remembering a five year old Jensen commanding a group of Chipmunks into playing with him. Jensen raised his head from packing his bags on hearing his father's laugh. He raised his eyebrows at his father and Alan could not control and burst out laughing. Jensen looked amused but knew his father, so he kept quiet. After sometime Alan stopped.

"Remember the Chipmunks" was all Alan could say before he burst out laughing again. 

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, smiling and a little embarassed when remembering the incident. James had been teaching him to control his power. Jensen was too powerful, James knew that. No Head Alpha was able to command over an entire State of living beings the moment he took his first breath and neither had he heard of any werewolves let alone Head Alphas who shifted immediately with ease after just coming into this world. Jensen grew up in a loving family, but all his were education was done by James Ackles himself. If the Head Alpha was not groomed properly from childhood, so much power could corrupt them. James knew that and Jensen Ackles was groomed to be the next Head Alpha the moment he was four years old. 

One day Donna had made an apple pie and left it at the window sill to cool. These group of Chipmunks were leaving in their backyard on the apple tree and they had eaten up half the pie before Donna could notice and chase them out with a rolling pin. Jensen had been playing in their backyard and saw his mom shouting at the Chipmunks, so he took it upon himself to educate them never to steal food from others. The poor Chipmunks had to sit in the backyard the entire day listening to a five year old Jensen berating them for stealing food. Had Alan not come to their rescue, the Chipmunks would have sat there the entire night too. They were forever grateful to Alan when he took Jensen inside. From that day none of the residents of Ackles pack were ever troubled by Chipmunks. The pack often teased Jensen as the great Alpha who saved them from dangerous Chipmunks.

Rembering that day, bought a smile to Jensen's face. He was so young, carefree, never knew the politics of the pack nor the human world. Now he was ready, to take over the mantle from his great grandfather, but Jensen wanted to remain as just a young boy for sometime, so he had begged James not to step down from the mantle immediately. James had agreed, although reluctantly. After ruling as Head Alpha for 1800 years, he was tired and wanted to rest. His mate Ellen had died along with John and Mary. She had stood alone in front of a hospital where most children and females of both werewolves and humans were kept for safety during the vampire attack. Every other were was fighting in the front lines along with the humans. Nobody thought that three powerful vampires would break rank and attack the hospital. Ellen was a powerful beta and the mate of the Head Alpha. She stood in front of the hospital building and fought viciously with all three vampires at once. She was so vicious that she killed two of them immediately by tearing their head from their body but the third vampire got time to pierce her heart with a silver sword. Even with her dying breath, she tore the head of the vampire before falling down dead. The entire world had paid homage to her for her selfless act of protecting their children. The President of America had announced a reward called the Alpha Ellen reward to anyone, supernatural or human, who performed one selfless act of bravery to protect others. She was the only beta in the entire world who was given the title of Alpha and that too by humans, as Alphas were known as protecters.

"Are you ready to go to college Jensen", Alan asked his son after he saw him lost in his own thoughts.

Jensen shook his head to come out of his musings. 

"Yes Dad, as ready as I ever can be."

"Jensen you wanted to go, that was the only reason we allowed you to go so far away from us to California, you know your Great Gramps was never comfortable letting you go outside Dallas. Your safety can be compromised during your stay at California", Alan said noticing the dejected look on his son's face and thinking if he was having second thoughts.

"I know Dad, but I have got a full ride to Stanford and I have always wanted to study management to help our pack grow. And I know once I take over the mantle from Great Gramps, I will never be able to leave Dallas for mere education. This is the only chance I will have to remain a little more as normal, or as normal as I can be under the given circumstances."

"I know son, but I had to ask, if you were having any second thoughts. Don't get me wrong son, being the father of the next Head Alpha is a pride for me. But sometimes I feel like you have been given too much responsibility too soon. You were never allowed to act as other children of your age. As a father sometimes I feel like I failed you in some way."

Jensen put a hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Dad, you are the best father anyone can ask for."

Alan hugged his son. 

"Here you are. Alan it was ages ago I sent you to call Jensen. Gramps has called twice to know when Jensen was coming over. He said he wanted to discuss something important with Jensen and to bring Christian and Steve over with him."

Jensen and Alan broke apart from their embrace and Alan mock glared at his mate Donna.

"Woman, you could not leave me alone for two minutes. I was having a father son moment and you had to ruin it."

Donna knew everyone in the pack was nostalgic because of Jensen leaving pack lands for the next four years. But she also knew her son was a genius, and needed to find himself, before he was burdened with Head Alpha duties. 

She replied playfully to her mate's fake angry retort, "What moment, Oh you mean you regalled him with the Chipmunk story and then got teary eyed that your son had to grow up fast and could not be a child for long. That story, sometimes Alan I really doubt that you are the father of the future Head Alpha."

Alan growled at his mate while Jensen laughed at his parents antics. Sometimes she knew him too well.

"Now if you both are done braiding each other hair, Jensen, Great Gramps has been asking for you. Take Christian and Steve and visit him immediately. "

Jensen kept his packed bag down and went outside to call Christian and Steve.

Half an hour later saw all three Alphas sitting next to each other facing the Head Alpha in his residence.

Seeing the anxious look, on his great grandson's face, James came straight to the point. Neither Jensen nor James like to beat around the bush when important matters were at hand.

"The reason I called you three is because the security details for your trip to California was compromised."

No sooner were the words out, Christian started growling. 

"How, I checked them myself, each person was personally trained by me as the future Elite squad of the new Head Alpha."

Christian was more than angry, he felt betrayed. He was responsible for Jensen's security. He had handpicked each and every member of the new Elite squad responsible for the safety of the next Head Alpha. These werewolves were highly trained and would kill if anyone so much as breathed the wrong air within the same vicinity as Jensen.

"I know Chris", James replied calmly. He had known Christian would react the same way, the werewolf was sometimes more overprotective then the situation demands.

"The security breach was not from our end, they found a mole on the human side. He was the personal assistant of the Dean of Standford University. Tried to pass information about your flight timings and residency details to the press in exchange for a heafty sum of money. Luckily there was a werecat working in the same news office. She heard her colleague speak about it to her boyfriend on phone and immediately contacted our head office to relay the message. The PA has been apprehended by the Guardians and a gag order has been released to the press office to shut their mouths on the matter."

"The bastards, dying to get a piece of news. They have no sense of responsibility towards someone's safety", growled Chris.

Steve who had been quiet for so long growled softly. He was Jensen Ackles personal lawyer. His father Jeffrey Dean Morgan was the Ackles pack lawyer. 

The moment Jensen asked James to let him go for higher studies to a foreign state, he put Christian and Steve to work. Although they were childhood friends, both Christian and Steve were older than Jensen and highly trained in both their fields, groomed to be the second and third in command, from the moment Jensen was groomed to be the future Head Alpha.

James had created a strong team for Jensen from the moment he started training him. All these members were near to Jensen's age but at the same time loyal to their last breath to next Head Alpha. Each and every member of the team to the future Head Alpha had also taken a blood oath to protect him.

When Jensen was 15 years old, there was an attempt on his life. Only Justin, a member of Jensen's Elite squad had seen the sharp shooter at the last moment and was able to push Jensen to the ground. But Jensen was still hit with a silver bullet to his shoulder nicking an important artery in the process. If Justin had not acted on time, the bullet would have pierced his heart. Even though he was rushed to the healers camp, it was still touch and go for a while. The bullet was pure silver and Jensen had lost too much blood. The sharp shooter was apprehended and tried at the werewolf court. He was human, so the human authorities were called but as per rule they could only witness the proceedings and cannot interfere as it was an attempt to kill another werewolf, this one being the future Head Alpha. The sharp shooter only said that he was paid to do the dirty work, he had no idea who paid him. 

The Guardians immediately tore him apart. There was no escape. The human authorities watched horrified as the sharp shooter was reduced to small pieces. Although they knew werewolves were strong, they had never witnessed their viciousness. The werewolves were always civilized when meeting with humans, this was the first time they saw the animal in them. Yes, they had heard stories of saving the humans from vampires, about John, Mary and Ellen, but they had never seen the fight. Now they can imagine how the fight must have gone. There was no attempt on Jensen's life after that.

Jensen sat still and calm. He was the epitome of patience as the future Head Alpha. He had not yet given any comments on the matter. 

"How could you sit quietly, Jensen?", exclaimed Chris.

"I am quiet because the crisis has been averted for now. But I think this was just to gather our attention. I mean whoever this was, they knew we would find out. I mean why give information to the press department where a werecat was already working. After the pact with humans, each supernatural being or human has to mention his or her status as a human or the type of supernatural being he or she is. So they must have known there was a chance the werecat would know about the breech in security and as a were her first duty would be towards the Head Alpha and she would definitely inform the head office. Then why leak the information to that very department. There were other news channels where no weres are working, so why not them. This was sort of a warning to not come to California, or there might be more than a security breech."

Christian, Steve and James gaped at Jensen like he had two heads instead of one.

"Well, when you put it like that", James said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"How the hell do you come up with a revelation like that?", exclaimed Chris.

"Because I am the future Head Alpha", replied Jensen quietly.

James looked at Jensen with pride. After years of training, his work has gained results. He could easily entrust the supernatural world to the next Head Alpha.

"You still want to go to college", asked James.

"Yes, because if I back away now, the human world will know that the future Head Alpha is afraid for his safety. If I cannot protect myself, how can I protect the world?", replied Jensen.

"Ok then, you will go but, you will reach there one day earlier than the scheduled date and this time you will go incognito. No one will be informed of your arrival date or time. You will be travelling by road to California. No flights. And Christian will be driving you along with the whole Elite team. I cannot allow another attempt on your life Jensen. My old heart cannot go through another wait in the healers room waiting for the healers word on your life. You don't know but Alan looked lifeless when you were in the hospital. He has already lost his grandmother and parents at a very young age, if anything had happened to you I think we would have lost Alan too."

"Yes, Alpha", replied Jensen.

Jensen knew his father loved him too much, sometimes more than his siblings too, but he never knew what had happened to his family while he was in the hospital on the operating table. They were afraid to loose him, not only because he was their family, but the entire pack was afraid to loose him because he was the next Head Alpha. Nobody knew what would happen if he was dead. Was another Head Alpha going to be born so soon after him or his great grandfather would rule for another thousand years before the arrival of a new Head Alpha. He knew his Great Gramps wanted to rest, anyone would in his place. It was not a easy task being a Head Alpha, to rule over the entire world, keep peace between the humans and supernatural world and then keep peace between different types of supernatural race.

Early next day morning saw Alpha Jensen Ackles along with the entire Elite squad leave Dallas in armoured cars for California.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different people from two different worlds have to cast aside their differences and come together for the future of their world.

Jensen Ackles arrived at the Alpha Pack house in California after two days of traveling. The Head Alpha had a small pack campus in every State of America and one pack campus in every country of the world called the Alpha Pack house. This was done for the safety of the Head Alpha. Every employee in the Alpha Pack house was a werewolf and loyal to the Head Alpha. These small campus contained a huge luxury Villa that can house an entire army along with a mini medical hospital with all the latest technologies and equipments with a werewolf doctor and nurse available at all times. Although it was a luxurious Villa, it still looked like a ranch house on the outside, with huge trees surrounding the backyard giving a forest feeling. Even though it was modern age, werewolves still preferred to live inside the forest like a village, constructing houses in such a way that the forest surrounds their houses where they could run at earnest. In a huge city like California, there was not a chance that a werewolf can find a forest unless on the outskirts of the city. Hence the pack house contained a mini forest spread over ten acres of land, where wolves can run and still have the forest feeling while living in the city.

They had to travel after sunset and hide during the morning because of security reasons. Ten black armoured SUVs and one huge armoured truck travelling one after the other would have raised anyone's suspicion. Even the President of America does not travel with so much security. So they resided in different inconspicuous motels during the day never remaining together as one group but still within ten minutes distance from each other, so they can arrive immediately on spot if there was a necessity.

Jensen was dead tired, even though the SUV was luxurious, it was still a car and he had a stiff body after two days travel. The security guard at the gate of the Alpha Pack house stared with an open mouth when ten black armoured SUVs and a huge armoured truck came to a standstill in front the Pack gate. Without a doubt he knew the Head Alpha or someone very important had arrived. Only he or someone on his level could afford a grand entrance like this. A man wearing a black suit got down from the first SUV and approached the security guard. 

The moment the security guard saw the identity proof of the man he knew who had arrived with the entourage. He was informed about the future Head Alpha coming to stay at the pack house for the next four years to complete his studies, but he had arrived early.

"The Alpha, but he was not due to arrive till tomorrow", sputtered the guard nervously.

"Yes, I know, security reasons, open the gate”, the Elite guard spoke.

The security guard immediately rushed into action. He called his Superior and informed him of the guest and after hearing his barking orders, he entered a code on his system. After a minute the huge gate slide open.

The Elite guard ran to climb inside the SUV and then the entire entourage moved inside a fascinating formation one SUV after the other with the armoured truck bringing up the rear.

Once the SUV stopped in the patio, first the elite guards came out and then Christian came out. Once Christian took a look around the surroundings, he banged the roof of the SUV twice and Steve came out. A moment later Jensen climbed outside the car.

The Elite squad immediately surrounded Jensen, Christian and Steve. They entered the Villa in the same formation. Once inside the Elite squad spread out for quick check and Jensen fell down on the luxurious sofa in the hall. 

"Alpha are you alright?", Steve asked.

Jensen rubbed a hand over his face. He had told his friends not to call him with the title when they were alone. But old habits die hard. Even if Chris and Steve were his friends, they still called him by his title in front of others. Alone, they do call him by his name, but sometimes they forget.

"Yes, just a little tired, nothing a good sleep could not cure."

"Here, drink this", Chris handed him a glass of orange juice.

Jensen took the offered drink gratefully and downed it in one go.

After the drink, he felt a little better.

"Let me catch some sleep, inform Great Gramps about our safe arrival and tell him I will talk to him in the evening."

"Yes, Alpha."

Smiling and shaking his head at the reuse of his title by Steve, Jensen got up to get some much needed rest.

Same time in a different part of California.

Jared Padalecki got ready for his first day of college. He was excited that he had got a full ride to Stanford University Undergraduate program for an art and sculpture degree at just seventeen years of age. When it comes to art, Jared had an uncanny way to create things that no one of could guess, but his paintings and marble sculptures were marvelous.

The only sad part in his life was his family. He was the black sheep of their family. His dad Gerald Padalecki was a Councilman in the Mayor's office, his elder brother Jeff was the CEO of Padalecki architecture Industry. He designed huge government projects as well as houses of rich people all over the world. His younger sister Megan, was a cheerleader and spokesperson of her school. Megan along with her mother Sherry Padalecki were renowned figures in their society. Both famous for charity work. 

Only Jared was an introvert, he never liked the limelight. He was happy painting and sculpting. Which was a sore point of discussion in his household. Why he was wasting time on stones and paints, he could work with his brother as an architecture. In fact, he doubted that, had he not gotten a full ride to the University, if his father would have paid a dime for an art course. The day he announced that he has a full ride to Stanford in an art course, his father had thrown his dinner plate at him and shouted himself hoarse. Sherry had just scoffed at him and Jeff had looked at him in dismay. Megan did not even grace him a look, just kept chatting with her friend on her iPhone.

So he filed for a dorm room on campus, he could not tolerate his family anymore than they can tolerate him. He wanted out of the family, and this was a golden opportunity for him. The day he had left the house, his father and brother had kicked up a storm. They had thought that after the incident with the dinner plate, Jared would just toe the line they draw for him. They had never thought he would rebel instead. His father had renounced him from the family share declaring him dead for the family. 

Jared had never cared, he just packed his bags and left. He shared a dorm room with another freshman called Chad Murray. He was funny and witty, but was a good friend and they had clicked instantly. He was in a science program, so his classes had already started a day earlier. 

Right now, Jared just concentrated on walking to his class without stumbling. At seventeen, he had sort up to six feet and was tall than most of the people in the college campus. However his balance had not improved. Half the time he stumbled over his own two feet. Chad often teased him calling "Jellylegs".

He reached his class, and took the back sit hiding from the teacher. A red headed girl came to sit next to him. She introduced herself as Genevieve Cortese. He was so engrossed in the class that when the class was over, Genevieve had to slap him on the shoulder. Jared woke from his musings, startled.

"Hey hotshot, let's go for a coffee", said Genevieve.

Jared pondered over her suggestion for a minute, then thought what the hell, being the first day, he just had that one introductory class and he was free for the rest of the day, so said yes.

The coffee shop was partially packed as most of the students still had class. They ordered and sat back to relax. After sometime Chad joined them, being free of his own class.

"Jellylegs, got a girlfriend on the first day itself", exclaimed Chad sitting down at the coffee table.

"Shut up Chad, don't listen to him Gen, he is a good guy when he is not behaving like an ass", said Jared slapping Chad on his shoulder.

"What, she is good looking, and my man you are wound tight since the day you have arrived here. You need some action dude."

Jared rubbed his face with a frustrated sigh. Chad had been nagging him to have sex from the first day they met. If he was not a good friend of his, he would kicked him out.

"Seriously Chad, shut your mouth."

Genevieve listened to the friendly bantering between the two friends with a smile. She liked Jared, and looking at Chad, she knew she would have a entertaining life with the two of them.

"Hey, I didn't say anything, anyways I have an interesting news man. Did you know the prince of werewolves will be studying with us?"

"What?"

"What?"

Two different surprised voices exclaimed.

"What, you haven't heard? I heard it from Rebecca herself, you know she is the BBC news channel of our college. They have arrested the assistant of the Dean himself, he was trying to pass information on the prince to CNN news channel, but got caught before he could give the news to them", said an excited Chad waving his hands around.

"You are absolutely sure the prince is coming?", asked Genevieve.

"Woman, are you deaf, what was I saying for the last five minutes! Honestly, the way people behave today, you would think they have all gone blind and deaf, even when the news just walks past them", exclaimed an exasperated Chad.

Jared smiled, listening to Chad's antics. He was the Loki of their college, but sometimes he does give valuable information. Jared's family has always hated the supernatural, they said, the humans were enslaved by them, because they were powerful. Yet Jared had seen his entire family kiss the boots of these hated beasts, when there is profit to be gained. He had read history, even though he never liked these creatures, he knew the human race was saved because of them and moreover, they had never enslaved human beings. The humans had their own political system ruled by humans. They only thing the werewolves did was deny them to interfere in their lives and that was a sore point to many humans, that they could not enslave such great power, Jared's family being one of them. Power was main player in this game. The humans knew they were the weaker section in the totem pole, and they wanted that power to tip towards them making them more powerful. Jared shook his head sighing, you would think the humans would have learnt their lesson by now, being on the verge of extinction once. 

The humans called the Head Alpha and the future Head Alpha, King and Prince, according to human rankings. Still Jared had never seen the prince. There was no picture or photograph released to the press. Just some writings that there was a powerful prince ready to take the mantle once the King of werewolves step down. So he was as fascinated by the news as the others, to get a glimpse of the prince once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different people from two different worlds have to cast aside their differences and come together for the future of their world.

Two days later, the Dean of Standford University was sitting in his office, sweating profusely in front of the future Head Alpha. He had known today was a bad day from the moment he had gotten up from his bed. First when he had put his feet down from the bed, he had stepped on a pointed plastic toy left by his grandson. After cursing up a storm and then hopping on one foot for the next three minutes, he had collided with the coffee table kept near his bed and had fell down hard on his butt. Thankfully, his fat paycheck every month had ensured that he had a comfortable and thick carpet rolled over his floor, which saved him from breaking any bones at this old age. Then, the water pipe had blocked resulting in no water in his home. Only after the plumber came, could he take a bath and reached the University two hours late, without any beverage or breakfast. When he entered his office there was no sign of his new assistant, but instead the future Head Alpha was sitting in front of his office table. Though he had never seen him in reality, his photograph on the admission file and the strong powerful aura surrounding him confirmed his identity.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Cornwall."

The Dean didn't see who spoke, but knew the order was for him, so he sat in his comfy office chair meant for the Dean of the University. The future Head Alpha sitting in front of him did not look more than a sixteen year old boy. He could not relate the boy's looks to his power. He looked just like a high school kid, yet he was the most powerful being on Earth. He sighed, he knew he would be hearing from the Guardians regarding his assistant's felony. Never thought he would meet the Prince himself. He had looked forward to the Prince studying in his University. That would certainly bring fame to his University. But everything he had thought had gone to waste after his stupid assistant had opened his big fat mouth. 

The Head Alpha had made a deal with him, the Prince would complete his four years study in incognito and on convocation day, his identity would be revealed, as well as an exclusive press meet would be organized with the Prince. Not even the teachers at his University knew, only the board members and two to three professors and head of departments knew about the Prince. Now everything was ruined. He sighed, and waited for the upcoming storm.

"Mr. Cornwall, even though you didn't break your promise, the University has still violated the deal between us. Now, I can withdraw my name from this University and re-enter some other University where they can keep their promises and when the time comes, it will be revealed why the future Head Alpha did not attend your University, which I don't think will be beneficial to you or your University. Or, we can make a new deal, this time legally, since I have seen that your word of mouth has no value", Jensen spoke with a stern voice.

The Dean gulped before answering, "I know the trust was broken from our end. Rest assured, nothing of this sort of thing will happen in future, son."

Jensen literally snarled on the inside, his wolf scoffed at the human grovelling for fame. No one cared that he got hurt, but every human wanted the fame, even if it means his security is at risk. These humans did not know the danger they will be in if there is no Head Alpha to control the supernatural world. There would be blood bath and humans would be at the bottom of the natural order as food.

"First and foremost I am not your son, please treat me with the same respect that I am showing you. I nor any other werewolf in my family has ever taken advantage of the humans, but time and again it has been proved that some humans cannot be trusted. You and your University has broken my trust and trust once broken, cannot be replaced. So now my lawyer Mr. Steve Carlson is going to deal with you. I will be called JR in the school records and this meeting does not leave this room. No assistant of yours will be handling any paperwork. The rest of the board members have already signed the contract papers, you will do the same. Not one word leaves this room. There will be no exclusive interview as per the Head Alpha's previous deal, the deal was broken, so now you will write my full name on the certificate, but announce me as student JR on convocation day and hand it over to me quietly. No one will ever know if the so called Prince ever attended your college. One more thing, try to sabotage me in any way, and your life will become very miserable," the last words were spoken with a hint of alpha voice and the Dean shivered.

"Yes Mr. Ackles, please be rest assured, this time I will personally guarantee your safety", the Dean replied dabbing his forehead with a hankerchief.

"Steve, please make sure the contract doesn't have any loopholes", Jensen replied eyeing the Dean with mistrust.

"Yes Alpha."

"One more thing Dean", Jensen said rising up from his seat, "there will be additional students in your college. Excluding me, there will be eight other students studying the same course as me. Of course, since these so called students are not on a free ride, their full fees payment will be done. Details will be handled by Mr. Steve in the contract."

"Eight more students, but nothing was discussed previously", the Dean replied.

Jensen turned back, "Yes, but the safety was also not sabotaged previously, these eight students are my bodyguards, they will stay with me at all times during my stay in your college. I hope we do not meet again under these dire circumstances."

Saying that Jensen walked out of the Dean's office with Chris. Once outside, his shoulders sagged a little with stress. He felt a hand on his shoulder squeezing it softy.

"Are you alright Alpha", Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris let's go to the pack house, I think Steve will handle the rest here. I need to speak to the Head Alpha on the recent developments. I made this decision in a spur of the moment, but I am sure Great Grandpa and Dad will both agree to my decision."

"Ok, Alpha."

Jensen had just stepped outside the Dean's office, when he collided against another person running hurriedly into the office building. Only because of his Alpha strength could Jensen remain standing after the head on collision. The other guy wasn't so lucky, he was sprawled on the ground in front of Jensen holding his head.

Jensen immediately knelt beside the guy. He helped him rise to his feet and kept looking. The guy was tall and very handsome. He had saggy hair, was a little bit lanky, may be because he had shot up to a great height very quickly and had tilted eyes like a cat. 

"Sorry, I was late and was rushing without looking", the guy mumbled embarassed. His cheeks had a tinge of red and he looked flustered.

Jensen was amused by the guy's flustered mumblings. Jensen decided to rescue the poor guy from further embarrassment. 

"Hey, it's ok, it was partly my fault as well. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see where I was going. By the way my name is JR."

"Oh, ummm, my name is Jared."

"Well, nice meeting you Jared, now I will take your leave."

"Ok, take care, bye."

"Bye Jared"

They had just walked for a few minutes, when Christian broke the silence.

"You were attracted to him, weren't you? Jensen, he is human."

Jensen stopped walking and turned to face Christian. "I know he is human Chris, besides, it's not like werewolves have never mated humans. And yes I was attracted to him, don't know why, but I am not planning on pursuing him. We have more important matters at hand, Chris. We still haven't found out who and why someone wanted to stop me from coming to California. And the new vampire pack from Europe is creating trouble for us. Just three days ago, they turned a human girl saying she gave her consent to be turned, when she was completely drugged and never knew what she was consenting on. Gramps had to find a new hive for the girl, because she didn't want to go to her creator. And now the Europeans are challenging the decision, saying she belongs to them. So you see Chris, no time to think about personal matters."

"I was just worried about you Jensen, werewolves may have mated with humans, but a Head Alpha never has. Your mating will be looked on by both supernatural and human world, why the Secretariat of White House himself approached the Head Alpha with a marriage proposal of his daughter to you, saying it will bring humans and werewolves nearer. Bastard, probably wanted the power and money that comes with being the father in law of the future Head Alpha. The Alpha turned him down saying they wanted you to have freedom for some more years. And you have never shown any interest in anybody before. Why Jessica has been throwing herself at you for more than a year, but you never looked twice at her. So yes, I was a little surprised by how quickly you were attracted to the guy."

Jensen shook his head at his friend's worriness. "You will always remain a worrywart Chris. Let's go to the pack house, we have to take care of some business before starting college."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different people from two different worlds have to cast aside their differences and come together for the future of their world.

After 3 years

Already three years have passed, since Jensen Ackles came to California. Except the initial problems while arriving at the campus,there was no problem at all. All eight elite guards including Chris and Steve along with Jensen were smoothly transitioned to the management classes. All of them together for all subjects according to their timetables. And after three years, people had started calling them "the 9 weirdos" as they stayed mostly to themselves and never made any friends outside their group.

But the peaceful atmosphere was making Christian Kane antsy. After the breach in security initially, all the Elite Squad were on high alert, but nothing happened, nor did they catch the person behind it. Jensen had said that the PA was just a chip in the game plan which was making Christian restless as he was unable to trace the power behind the PA. The PA committed sucide immediately after arrest in the jail and the case was closed.

"If you pace any longer, you are going to plough the floor with your feet."

Christian stopped pacing and turned his bitch face at Steve.

"What, now a guy cannot pace at will?"

Steve sighed at his friend's question. "Yes Chris, you need to be patient, and your ansty behavior is making me ansty, so stop pacing. We have been living peacefully in California for the past three years, and nothing's happened. This last year will pass too and then we will be back on pack lands and you can rest."

Chris huffed and sank into the couch. "I don't know Steve, something's not right, I just feel it in my bones. From the day we came to California I feel like all our moves are being watched, but I was unable to find or smell anyone near us. I don't know how Jensen is handling this, but he is ever the cool headed one, never once does he crack under pressure."

"Don't I know that, but Chris I am still saying you are just waiting for the other shoe to drop, when there is no shoe at all."

Christian huffed and sank down on the couch. Steve shook his head at the petulant look on Chris's face. He had just turned around to go and search for Jensen when a loud howl and a pained cry sounded from the back of the house.

Jensen was just getting ready to make a call to the Head Alpha, when a painful cry immediately followed by a howl of a werewolf jerked him to attention. He changed to a wolf in the blink of an eye, and jumped out of the window and ran towards the sounds of howls and fighting in the backyard. He saw Chris and Steve already running towards the backyard of the Pack House. The backyard of the Pack House was usually a small forest with a huge wall surrounding the entire Pack property. The forest was built for the werewolves to feel at home during full moon.

Soon Jensen along with Chris and Steve and the Elite Squad reached the back gate. There was a human lying unconscious on the ground, his leg was badly bitten. There were four guards trying to stop a werewolf from further harming the human. It was clear that a werewolf had bitten the human and the painful cry had been from the human. Jensen took no time in joining the guards with Steve and Chris flanking his sides and the Elite Squad at his back. The werewolf growled at Jensen clearly thinking he was an ordinary opponent taking away his prize.

A loud growl ripped from Jensen's throat, an unknown pressure began to build in the air. Every werewolf was sinking to his knees along with the rogue wolf. He tried to fight off but the pressure was so strong he began to bleed from his ears. A voice sounded inside his head "Surrender or Die". The wolf stopped squirming and yielded. Only then did the pressure around his head was gone.

The Elite Squad immediately took the wolf into their custody. "Shift", another command came in the same voice as before, and the wolf shifted to his human form forcefully. The moment the wolf shifted, everyone gasped.

"Pellegrino", snarled Christian.

Jensen shifted and stood naked. One of the Elite guard immediately brought a robe and wrapped around his body. The same could not be said about one disgruntled and furious Mark Pellegrino. Although the Elite guards held him, they had to put up a hell of pressure on keeping him still.

"What do you think you are doing Pellegrino? We do not bite unwilling humans or humans who are not our mates. Seeing that this human lying here has struggled and ran from you, it is clear that he was unwilling to become a werewolf. According to the treaty signed with humans, we do not bite anyone that is unwilling to be changed. And anyone disrupting that treaty will be punishable by death. Steve check the human, and take him to the healer immediately," said a furious Jensen.

Steve immediately turned the human who was lying face down unconscious and freezed. The human was none other than Jared Padalecki, the same human, the future Pack Alpha was attracted to. Jensen Ackles had been intrigued by the human since the first time they met in front of the Dean's office. Keeping Christian's warning in mind, Jensen never met Jared again. But Steve had seen him looking at the boy with a longing look for the past three years. Sometimes, Steve and Christian argued when Jensen was not there. Steve wanted Jensen to be happy, but Christian was afraid of the war it would bring. The Padaleckis were bad news, Jared's father and brother were werewolf haters and also power hungry people. They had been grovelling at the feet of some high level Werewolves to be included in the werewolf council, but the laws had kept them away as no humans will be included or will interfere in any supernatural affairs. It seems, the war Christian was trying to avoid, was at their doorstep.

Steve sighed and picked Jared up in a bridal way. He didn't say anything to Jensen or Christian who were both unaware of the human's identity and walked away towards the healer's office. He knew his Alpha needed all his attention on the enemy right now and could not be distracted. And Jensen would surely be distracted once he knew who the human was. Steve sighed and kept walking. He should have known Christian was never wrong when it comes to Pack safety.

Jensen Ackles was furious, his entire family had sacrificed so much, his great grandmother, his grandparents, so many powerful and senior werewolves had died to keep the peace between humans and the supernatural world, yet morons like Pellegrino destroy everything in just one act.

"He was promised to me by his father, you have no right to stop me", snarled Pellegrino.

Jensen was about to say something, when the words Pellegrino uttered, registered in his brain and he freezed.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you def, I said he is my betrothed," snarled Pellegrino trying his level best to squirm out of the powerful hold of the Elite Guards.

Jensen could feel a dread settle inside him. An unwilling human betrothed can mean only one thing. This human's father needed something from the werewolves, and Pellegrino was one of the most powerful Pack Alpha of California. The son was unwilling, yet he was forced to be a mate to a werewolf, he had tried to escape, but was bitten before he could run away, sealing the deal with the human's father as now there was no stopping to the transition of the human to werewolf, and usually the bitten human becomes a mate to the one who bit him or her.

That was the reason, someone tried to stop him from coming to California. They knew, he would be the biggest obstacle in this forced mating. They never wanted him to find out. And he would have never found out, had the human not run away from his capturer. They waited for three years once they could not stop him from coming to California and would have waited until he finished his studies and went back to Dallas, but maybe the human ran away and in a desperate attempt to keep the deal, Pellegrino bit him.

This was a disaster. Jensen reeled from the revelation. There was just one way to stop this, take the human from Pellegrino by claiming him and there was only one way to take complete claim, an ancient face to face fight to the death in their wolves form. Because he knew Pellegrino, even if he defeated him and he surrenders, he will never let go of the one promised to him. He was a sadistic bastard that wants to win at any cost.

Jensen had argued with the Head Alpha many times on keeping Pellegrino as Pack Alpha, but the Head Alpha did not want a war and Pellegrino's pack was huge almost as big as Dallas Pack and most were afraid of Pellegrino. Many werewolves would die as a result of this war. He had to stop this from an all out war between two packs, because although all the packs were ruled by Head Alpha, each Pack Alpha was given independent rights over their own packs. And a werewolf like Pellegrino would use it to his advantage and create a war between both packs.

He had to do something quick.

"Justin, please go and inform the council of the current situation, Chris call the Head Alpha immediately and David please take Alpha Pellegrino in custody until the Head Alpha arrives. Only he can punish a Pack Alpha", Jensen issued orders one after the other taking the situation in control.

"What punishment, I was within my rights to bite the human, he was my betrothed", shouted Pellegrino.

"No he was not, as you very well know according to the new treaty with the humans, we do not take an unwilling human as our mate, and clearly the human was unwilling otherwise he would not have tried to escape", snarled Jensen.

"Fuck you Ackles, you are a pussy, with all these deals with humans, we are the powerful ones, we can bend them at our will. I had my eyes on the boy from the time he was fourteen years old. I waited for him, tried to court him, make him like me, but the bastard wouldn't look at me twice, he was a weak human and I was a powerful Pack Alpha but still I wanted him to like me, so I did everything that was beneath my status to please the boy and yet he denied my hand again and again. And one day his father came to me, agreed for a arranged marriage, if I give him a position in my pack council. I agreed to the deal and yet even after we were engaged, the boy tried to run away from me. I was within my rights to take him as mine", shouted a furious Pellegrino.

Jensen could feel a headache building, he squeezed his eyes to control the pain as well as control his anger that was slowly building up as Pellegrino kept spewing out his angry accusations.

" Shut up, one more word from you and I cannot stop myself from ripping your head off Pellegrino, so shut your mouth until the Head Alpha comes here. John, please take this crackpot and keep him in custody until the Head Alpha arrives. He is to speak with no one neither can anyone meet him. And one of you call his pack and ask for his second in command and council to reach here immediately. I do not want any shortcomings in the upcoming meeting. Christian please follow me."

John dragged a shouting Pellegrino to the Pack house office where he would be on lock down until the Head Alpha's arrival.

Christian immediately snapped into attention and followed Jensen without a word. This was why he was second in command to the future Head Alpha. He may argue and joke around, but when the situation demands, he would follow Jensen's word to his last breath.

Jensen walked towards the healer's office. With all the revelation and arguments, he had completely forgotten about the human's identity. He needed to find out the human's bastard father and teach him a lesson for bartering his son to crave his power hungry self. And to do that he had to first find out who the human was.

Once he reached the healer's office, he rushed inside with an angry Chris behind him. Steve was pacing the office. There was no sign of the human or the healers.

Steve stopped pacing, once he saw Jensen and Chris. Before Jensen could ask anything, Steve spoke out, "Jensen, please just sit down and listen before you ask anything."

Jensen had never seen his lawyer friend so disturbed, so he slowed down and stood in front of Steve without uttering a word.

Steve sighed, he knew Jensen was not going to sit, yet he had asked him to do it hoping it will slow down the shock once Jensen gets to know about the human.

"Jensen, the human bitten is none other than Jared Padalecki", Steve spoke out without any delay.

There was shock reflected in Christian's face, but Jensen was like a rag doll whose strings have been cut. He stood still for a moment and then slowly tilted back. Chris caught hold of him immediately and dragged him to the nearest couch. Once he dropped Jensen on the couch he ran to get some water. Steve immediately kneeled in front of his Alpha and started rubbing his palms. Jensen kept breathing slowly, his eyes closed and his body shaking with small tremors. Steve knew it would be a shock to Jensen, but he never knew the depth of likeness Jensen had towards Jared. He had seen Jensen slowly watching the Padalecki kid, whenever he was within sight, but had never seen Jensen speak with the boy.

Now seeing Jensen like this, he knew as a future Head Alpha, Jensen would have never asked Jared to be his mate, he would have mated with someone else to keep the Ackles line going, but would have kept his love deep in his heart where even his friends would have never known. He was going to sacrifice his love for the future of the Pack.

Steve wanted to hit Chris, his stupid friend had spoken against Jared once and Jensen had sacrificed his love to avoid a war between humans and werewolves. If he was not taught from a young age to respect the Alpha, he would have slapped Jensen now. Inspite of the turmoil going on inside him, he kept a cool exterior face, speaking slowly and calmly to Jensen rubbing his hands and feet. He had loosened the collar around Jensen's neck for easy breathing.

Chris returned back with water to find Steve rubbing Jensen's feet. He immediately rushed forward to help Steve. He sprinkled water on Jensen's face. Slowly Jensen opened his eyes with a dazzed look in them. Christian helped Jensen sit up and drink some water. Once he was satisfied Jensen was alright, he backed off, knowing the Alpha never liked to appear weak in front of his pack.

Jensen sat up, then lowered his head between his palms and breathed slowly. He was attracted to Jared from the moment he first saw him, but he knew even though many werewolves were mated to humans, his mating would become a political warfare if he mated a human, not just with the humans but also with the werewolf packs. Everyone wanted a relationship with the future Head Alpha. Be it humans or werewolves, they craved the power and status that would come with becoming the in laws to the future Head Alpha. Moreover since he was just eighteen years old, that would give a certain advantage to his in laws, as even though everyone knew they could not defeat the future Head Alpha, they think because he was a teenager, they could mould him to do their bidding.

He was just twelve years old, when the first offering of bride had come to his Great Grandfather. The father of the bride was a Pack Alpha of Chicago, offering his daughter of ten years old as a bride to be for Jensen. His Great Grandfather had politely declined saying he did not want to take away the choice from his great grandson, and Jensen could not decide for himself at such a young age. He was trained never to show his feelings on his face and to always think about the pack and the treaty with the humans before his own life and comfort. So even though he knew he had slowly started having feelings for Jared, started loving him and wanting him as a mate, he kept it to himself, never showed it even to his friends because he knew he could never mate Jared.

Now after trying to stay away from Jared for three years, he was faced with an impossible situation with Jared turned into a werewolf against his will and being the betrothed of a sick bastard like Pellegrino. He had no idea how to save Jared from Pellegrino, even if he kills Pellegrino, Jared would become the property of Pellegrino's pack by law. They had just resolved a vampire turning against the victim's will and the victim wanting to stay away from the maker. It had been disastrous. They had to kill the maker, and threatened the hive to leave the girl alone. Now going against an entire Pack, to keep Jared out, it would be war. And even though the council and his Great Grandfather would rule in favor of him to kill Pellegrino, no one would want an all out war with another Pack over a mere human. They would hand over Jared to Pellegrino's Pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different people from two different worlds have to cast aside their differences and come together for the future of their world.

"Jensen, Alpha, wake up", Steve shook Jensen's shoulder to wake him from his musings.

Jensen dropped down his hands from where he was cradling his head from past twenty minutes. There was a building headache behind his eyes. He shook himself and stood up. First thing to do was to check on Jared. Then he would think about his next step. He was still covered in only a thick robe after shredding his clothes in the process of shifting.

"Chris did you make the necessary calls to Head Alpha and the council?"

"Yes Alpha, all of them will arrive by tomorrow morning along with the council and second in command of Pellegrino's pack", said Christian.

"Ok, where is the healer, call him. I need to speak to him immediately."

"Yes Alpha", said Steve and got up to go and search for the healer.

After five minutes the healer came out to meet Jensen.

"Alpha", he bared his neck as a sign of submission. Misha Collins was one of the best healers of the Dallas Pack. He had travelled with Jensen to California three years ago and had stayed with him since then.

"How is Jared, Collins?"

"Not good", said Misha bowing his head. Steve had filled him in on who Jared was and he had been desperately trying to save the boy's life since his arrival, but the transition was too rough on his body.

Jensen closed his eyes to stop his Pack seeing the wetness in them. He turned around facing the wall and spoke to Misha.

"Will he live?"

"Alpha, you know why no unwilling human is changed. Only someone who has a will to fight because he or she has something to fight for lives through the transition. That's why only humans who are future mates are changed, because they have someone waiting for them on the other side. I have only heard of three werewolves who were once human living today who did not change because of a mateship. But even those three had their kids and families to live for. They had been in an accident and their families would not have survived their death, so they fought through the transition and lived as werewolves. But Jared has just given up. He is not even breathing on his own. There is a ventilator at work to keep his heartbeat going. Maybe if he is given a reason to fight, he might pull through. But it is only my speculation."

"Ok, let me see him."

Jensen turned and made his way towards the room where Jared laid fighting for his life. Steve watched Jensen's face and was shocked to see his eyes red with tears in them before he lowered his head and walked towards Jared's room.

"The bastard, if this had not happened today, he would have kept this from us", muttered an angry Steve.

"What are you talking about Steve, who would have kept what from us?", asked Christian.

"Are you really blind, you cannot see the love Jensen has for that human."

Christian looked at Steve in shock. "What love, when did this happen, how did you not tell me before about this."

"Because you stupid moron, I just came to know about this thirty minutes ago when Jensen dropped down like a sack after learning the boy's identity. Why do you think he was that distraught over a mere human getting attacked? I saw him shaking and just now saw tears in his eyes. Hell I have never seen tears in Jensen's eyes in all these years and I am his childhood friend."

Chris just stood there gapping at Steve. Never once had he thought the reason for Jensen's fainting would be this. Hell he had warned Jensen about the boy. How the hell did he miss his friend's suffering and he was his protector. He could not understand his Alpha's suffering. What kind of protector is he?

Steve squeezed his shoulder. He knew it would be hard on Christian when he learns that Jensen had suffered silently all these years. Both of them could just pray that Jared lives through this, otherwise they would have a heartbroken Alpha in their hands, and one who was destined to live for more than thousand years. And werewolves always loved once in their life. They mate for lifetime.

Jensen entered the cabin where Jared was fighting for his life. He looked small, not the gangly and tall teenager he was used to seeing.

He took Jared's hand in his and bend down to kiss him on the forehead. His wolf howled in distress at seeing his mate lifeless. Because Jensen had already accepted him as his mate the moment his wolf recognized the human as mate. Even though he would have never mated Jared, in his heart he was his only mate. He would have married someone from his pack, perhaps Jessica, he knew she never loved him as much as she loved his status. But in all this heartbreak never once did he think that Jared would be on his deathbed. He had thought Jared would live a happy life with his family and kids and he would protect and love him from far. He never wanted to drag Jared into his dangerous political life.

And now he was not only dragged into that world but was on the verge of leaving it forever. He would not let him go like this. He was going to save his mate at any cost. Collins had said Jared needed a reason to live. And he was going to give one to him. He knew Jared was already in process of transition. He must have his wolf who would be too weak to fight for his human counterpart. But his wolf would recognize the future Head Alpha and also his mate even though the human side of Jared was never going to do it, his wolf would fight to live for his mate.

Jensen took a deep breath and looked around. There was no one in the room except for him and Jared. He got up and locked the door. He did not want any kind of disturbance in what he was about to do. He knew he would be no better than Pellegrino in Jared's eyes.

He was going to complete what Pellegrino did not. He was going to mate Jared. He switched off the ventilator and picked Jared up. Then Jensen turned his head and cradled his bared neck. His canines elongated, he lowered his head and bit Jared's mating point where the neck and shoulder met. Usually a werewolf never bites this unless they are in throes of mating. It was permanent and painful and no one can back down after the bite. It is usually given by the Alpha to their Betas and Omegas during sex. But desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Jared did not so much as twitch during the bite. He just laid there in Jensen's arms like a rag doll.

Jensen touched their foreheads together and slowly called out to Jared's wolf in his Alpha voice. He kept calling for nearly an hour without any results. The tear tracks on his face were long dried up. Yet Jensen kept calling to Jared's wolf with one belief that the wolf would recognize his mate. After sometime he felt the body in his arms twitch. He opened his eyes to check if Jared was alright. Jared's body was shivering. Jensen wrapped Jared's body with the hospital blanket and then wrapped him in his arms to provide the heat and scent of his mate. Jared kept twitching and jerking in his arms. Then suddenly everything stopped and Jared just laid in Jensen's arms breathing slowly. There was no need of any ventilator, Jensen checked Jared's pulse, he was breathing easily and was in a deep sleep instead of being unconscious. It was as if he felt safe. Jensen laughed cradling Jared in a hug. Jared's wolf had recognized his Alpha. The sickness that was surrounding Jared was slowly ebbing away and color was returning to his face. He looked healthy. Jensen rubbed his nose on the mating mark on Jared's neck. He smelt like fresh dew drops on an early morning grass.

He slowly laid down Jared on the bed and covered him with the blanket. Then he stepped away from the hospital bed. He rubbed his face and sighed heavily, he had saved Jared but at what cost. In the history of werewolves, no one can mate another werewolf's intended without defeating the said werewolf. But Jensen just changed history by mating another's intended without defeating him. He has to kill Pellegrino but what would he say to his Great Grandfather and the council, not to speak about Pellegrino's Pack.

A soft knock on the door brought Jensen out of his musings. He took one last look at his mate sleeping peacefully, and turned to face the world.

Christian was worried sick about Jensen. He has been in Jared's cabin for more than an hour. Inspite of Steve and Misha trying to stop him, he could not take the suspense any longer. He strode forward in determined steps and knocked on the door softly.

After two minutes, the door opened to a haggard looking Jensen. It was as if the Jensen that went in the cabin was a eighteen year old boy but the person that opened the door was a man who had lost everything. Chris reeled back seeing Jensen's face. He could not let his Alpha look so dejected. Inspite of knowing Jensen doesn't like to look weak in front of his Pack, he wrapped his arms around the Alpha supporting him and saying everything in that hug which he could not say in words. Jensen was limp in his arms laying his forehead on Christian's shoulder.

After sometime Jensen took a deep breath and slowly removed himself from Christian's hug. He was grateful to have such friends who will stand by him at any cost.

Misha saw the look on Jensen's face and thought maybe they lost the boy. While Christian was trying to support Jensen, Misha went in to check on his patient. He was surprised to see the boy breathing on his own without any support, moreover he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. To clear any confusion, Misha did a full medical checkup, and was surprised that the human who was on the verge of deathbed was completely ok physically. Not only that, the boy had successfully transitioned into an Omega werewolf. That's when he noticed the bite mark on his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh God, what have you done Alpha! We are going to be in so much trouble."

He came out of the cabin to find Jensen separating himself from Christian. He strode forward with determined steps. He needed answers from Jensen.

"Alpha", called Misha.

Jensen turned towards Misha, and by the look on his face, knew what would be the doctor's question. He took a deep breath and before Misha could ask anything, said in a determined voice, "I have mated Jared."

"What!"

"What!"

"When?"

The twin voices of Christian and Steve sounded too loud in the silent hospital zone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different people from two different worlds have to cast aside their differences and come together for the future of their world.

Seeing his friends reaction to his mating, Jensen could imagine the reaction of his Great Grandpa, not to mention the council.

"Jensen do you realize what you have done, first this is a human turned werewolf we are taking about, not to mention that the family of this particular human is insane power hungry people. They will do anything to gain power over the supernatural world. Then there is Pellegrino, who though stupid and a bastard, is still one of the most powerful Pack Alpha in America excluding you and Head Alpha. Then there is Pellegrino's Pack and council not to mention our Head Alpha and his council. And Jared, did you ask the boy if he even wanted to mate you? Jensen, that guy was running from a mating with a werewolf, and if you have noticed you, my friend are a werewolf though a powerful one", by the time Christian had finished his ranting, he was huffing with shortness of breath.

Jensen stood quitely throughout Christian's ranting, then spoke softly, "Believe me I know all of this Chris, but I did not have any option, do you think I would have dragged Jared into my messed up life. I may be the most powerful being on earth Chris, but I also know what my personal life holds for me. I am destined to remain alone even with a mate and family. I had tried so hard to keep Jared away from this world, but I didn't succeed. It was either mate him to save his life or loose him forever. I am weak Chris, I could not let him go."

Jensen sank down on his knees, shaking. Steve immediately came forward supporting Jensen and walking him to the couch. Christian looked chagrined, he never once thought about the turmoil his Alpha was going through, he just blamed him for loving a human. What kind of friend he is?

"I'm sorry Alpha. I was out of my line. What is our next step, I will do anything you ask of me."

Jensen took a deep breath, then looked at each of them. All three bared their necks, they will do anything their future Head Alpha asks, including giving up their life for him. Jensen nodded once to their submission, then stood up. An insane idea was slowly forming in his mind.

"This mating news does not leave this room. For now it will be between the four of us. Misha your first action is to cover Jared's mating mark so no one is able to see it. Then put him under heavy dose of morphine, his werewolf genes would burn quickly through it so make sure, Jared does not get up for the next forty eight hours at any cost. Somehow cover his scent, we can fool anyone, not the Head Alpha. He should look and smell as a freshly turned unmated werewolf. Issue a Health order, so no one can visit him, not the Head Alpha nor any council till a decision has been made."

"Yes Alpha", Misha bowed his head. It will be difficult to hide the scent but the rest was easy for him as a doctor.

"Christian, stand guard, put the full Elite Squad on duty, no one can enter this building without my permission. Steve find out the laws, call your father, find any loophole so that Pellegrino's Pack cannot take Jared if I kill Pellegrino. Usually a turned human is always a beta, but just my luck, Jared has turned into an Omega."

"What"

"It's true Steve, I have smelt him, he is an Omega and you know how rare they are, not to mention a male Omega, as far as I know the last male Omega was born hundred years ago. We only have fifteen female Omegas in America. There is no male Omega currently alive in this world. Pellegrino's Pack will not let a prize like this go. Find ancient laws, customs, anything that will give me time and an edge to keep Jared from Pellegrino's Pack without going for full war. Pellegrino and his council is bad, but not the werewolves living in his Pack. They should not suffer a war, which they have no interests in. Not to mention that Pellegrino's Pack is traditional, they will share Jared with the entire Pack as is customary for an Omega. That will be a fate worse than death for Jared. I cannot let that happen."

Steve shuddered at the picture Jensen painted in front of him, the human was too innocent, he would not survive the fate at Pellegrino's Pack's hand.

"Christian"

"Yes, Alpha."

Jensen closed his eyes as he issued his last order.

"If you see that I cannot save Jared either from Pellegrino or his Pack, then betray your Head Alpha, betray me as a future Head Alpha and take Jared with you and run away as far as you can, protect him at all cost and if you see that you cannot save him from his fate, then kill him quickly and painlessly. I will not let Jared become a pawn and a whore because of werewolves custom."

Christian gaped at Jensen like he had two heads. Betray his Alpha, the very essence of his life was to die for his Alpha, now the same Alpha is asking him to betray him. Before he could speak his mind, Jensen picked up the fruit knife from the fruit bowl lying on the coffee table and slashed across his palm. The red blood flowing through his palm and dropping to the floor was a sight to behold.

Christian took one look at the slashed palm dropping blood, and understood what the Alpha was asking him. He had taken one before to protect the future Alpha, now the Alpha was asking him for another blood oath. He had never swayed from his duty, and he won't now, even if by doing what Jensen was asking he will become a hunted werewolf for the rest of his life. Every werewolf in the world would be out for his blood the moment he betrays the Head Alpha.

Christian looked right into Jensen's eyes and took the knife from his hand and slashed his right palm open. He took Jensen's injured palm in his bloodied palm, the mixed blood flowing from both their hands were painting the floor red. Steve and Misha stood on either side of them as witness. And for the second time in his life Christian Kane uttered another blood oath, the first one brought him glory, the second one would make him the most hunted werewolf in history.

"If my future Head Alpha is unable to save his mate, then I Christian Kane, the protector of the future Head Alpha will take it on my shoulders to protect Jared Padalecki at any cost. I will betray anyone, will kill anyone who tries to harm Jared. In case my future Head Alpha is dead or is unable to save his mate from the pack politics, then I will take him with me and hide in incognito for the rest of my life, I will keep him safe from the supernatural world as well as humans who try to harm him. In case I am unable to save him, then I will kill Jared. His death would be quick and painless. Once I kill Jared, I will end my life. From this moment onwards, the first and foremost duty is towards my blood oath and I will fulfill it till my last breath."

There was a golden light surrounding their bloodied palms together, once Christian finished speaking, sealing the blood oath

Both Jensen and Christian separated. Their super healing would heal their palms in no time. Now Jensen was satisfied on Jared's behalf. He knew Christian would carry out the blood oath till he dies.

"Steve, Misha, do your duty as I said. Christian call the Elite Squad and protect this building at any cost."

With that Jensen strode forward with bare feet, the robe covering him giving him an elegant look while he walked towards the building where Pellegrino was kept.


End file.
